Eye Contact
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "You'd be hard pressed to get her to pay you any attention, Mello." The "her" was Kagome Lawliet. She wasn't the biological daughter of the genius detective "L", but he'd brought her back after the Kira case. She was a bit eccentric, she never made eye contact with anyone, not even L. It probably didn't help that her Alias was Medusa, or "M". As if they needed another one.
1. Chapter 1

**Eye Contact**

**Summary: "You'd be hard pressed to get her to pay you any attention, Mello." The ****_"her"_**** was none other than Kagome Lawliet. She wasn't the biological daughter of the genius detective "L", but he'd brought her back after the Kira case was brought underwraps. The girl, was a bit eccentric, in that she never made eye contact with anyone, not even L. It probably didn't help that her Alias in the orphanage, was Medusa, or...M, as if they needed another one.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/Mello**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: Alternate KIRA case end. Explained throughout the story, not all in one chapter, and not at all in the first chapter.**

**-x-x-x-**

_There is no two ways about it. She was there. But why? Why the hell had L brought some girl back from Japan with him? Was she an orphan? I mean, she must be, right? Right, well, it doesn't matter to me. She's not likely to make it into the rankings to be the next L. Oh, wait, but didn't this happen when L brought Near here? Suddenly, I was knocked down to second. Damn it, this pisses me off. Matt is sitting across from me, completely unphased by the girl who sat down next to him. She isn't bothering anyone, per say. She's just...there. Silently reading, silently avoiding conversation. If I were to speak to her, she'd be halfway out the door before I could even finish my sentence. Over exaggerating? No, I'm not. This isn't the first time we've been in this situation, and it wouldn't be the first time I've tried to talk to her. Every time I say anything to her. Gone. Damn! Thinking about it just makes me more annoyed!_

"Hey!"

_Her grip tightened along the cover of the book. Is that Muscle Tension? What, am I making her so nervous that she's tensing? That's a symptom of Anxiety...social? She doesn't like people talking to her then. Is that a trigger? Her eyes won't leave the book, but at least she didn't leave. Should I continue?_

"...Medusa, what are you reading?"

_...just lifts the book. Even that pisses me off. What does it say? Guide to the Constellations, Barton and Barton...ah...I know that book. It's a guide if I remember correctly, written in 1935. The pages are all delicate, not that it looks like she's about to rip them out anytime soon. That book though, it's seen better days._

"What's your sign?"

"Hah! Lame..."

_What the hell is he laughing at?! Crap, my cheeks feel warm, am I blushing?! It was just a question, damn it! Though, I guess that is a pretty lame pick up line, it wasn't meant to be one in this situation!_

"Virgo,"

_Huh?_

**-x-x-x-**

Matt paused his game and glanced to his left, slightly surprised to hear the girl beside him speak. Though, while he might have been surprised, Mello's expression was just priceless enough to have him laugh out again at the blonde with comically wide eyes. "Damn, I didn't know you could speak."

She said nothing to that.

He shrugged and returned to his game.

"...L said that I should try to communicate with the two of you."

"What the hell? Why?"

"Why should I try to communicate with you? Or why the two of you specifically?"

"...both."

"Mello and Matt are a comedy duo, and Mello is charismatic. L thinks I should be able to open-up. I believe, that answered both questions?"

Matt frowned, "you remind me of Near."

"Tch, you got that vibe too?"

"Yeah, well...Mello, she might be similar, but that doesn't make her the same. She seems to have social anxiety. Why not try and help her out of her box?"

"...I don't like the name."

"What, Medusa?"

"Mm," She turned the page of the book she was reading. "I don't like it."

"Well, it's probably because you won't look anyone in the eyes. Why not try?" He waited, and the frowned, _'I guess that wasn't the right thing to say.'_

Medusa's hands began shaking, her already pale complexion took on a sickly look as she began perspiring lightly above her brow. She was tapping her fingers along the cover of the book repeatedly and even from his seat across from her, he could see the quickening of her breathing. Shallow breaths. A hand suddenly fell into his view of her and he watched it cover her eyes. Her breathing, still sharp and quick, began to deepen and lengthen in that moment. As if calmed by the darkness that was provided. He looked up and was met with L's sleepy charcoal gray eyes.

"Medusa, you should go lie down if you aren't feeling well."

The book made a loud clatter of a sound as she stood up and left the library. L took a seat in the very chair she'd been occupying only a second before. His bare feet on the seat, knees drawn to his chest as he eyed the book on the table before closing it and looking up at Mello. "Reliving the event as if it were happening all over again..."

Mello raised a brow, "flashbacks?"

"Experiencing severe emotional distress..."

"So it's not social anxiety." Matt turned off his game.

"Posttraumatic Stress Disorder?" Mello reached across the table and grabbed the book in front of L. "Why send her our way?"

"...because Mello does things his way. You read the situation, the character, and decide from there how best to continue. I think you are a healthy choice for her."

"Why did you bring her here?"

L tapped his finger lightly on the desk for a moment while choosing the best way to answer the question. "She is the reason that the Kira case came to a quick end. Even though it wasn't the way I would have liked, the killings stopped because of her actions. I do pity the family of Light Yagami, but better this outcome then the alternative."

"Fourteen, fifteen? She looks close to our age."

"She's fifteen, like you and Matt."

Mello nodded, "can you give us a bit of background on what exactly triggers her?"

L looked thoughtfully at Mello before he hopped from the seat and started towards the door.

Mello sighed and looked at Matt who shrugged. Neither could ever really make heads or tails about L, the few encounters with him that they had. Well, no, it really was only Mello who'd had encounters with L before the conclusion of the Kira case. Matt had only seen him when he'd returned to the orphanage with Medusa. After the Kira case, L had become more prone to making appearances at the orphanage. True he had a room there, but he'd never left it before. If he'd used it at all. Now he was there, and they still didn't know how to handle him.

"...eyes."

Both boys turned towards the door, but L was already gone.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of...bum bum bum! A new story. Yeah, I know. I have a problem. I bought a ton of new books on Psychology, Crime Scene Investigation, Blood Analysis and Disorders, Diagnostics and Disorders, so my brain juice is pumping! Merry Christmas and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eye Contact**

**Summary: "You'd be hard pressed to get her to pay you any attention, Mello." The ****_"her"_**** was none other than Kagome Lawliet. She wasn't the biological daughter of the genius detective "L", but he'd brought her back after the Kira case was brought underwraps. The girl, was a bit eccentric, in that she never made eye contact with anyone, not even L. It probably didn't help that her Alias in the orphanage, was Medusa, or...M, as if they needed another one.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/Mello**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: Alternate KIRA case end. Explained throughout the story, not all in one chapter, and not at all in the first chapter.**

**-x-x-x-**

"**_Damn it...she saw!"_**

**_Hiding, Kagome covered her ears and pulled herself tightly into a corner. What did she see? What did she see?! She saw something evil...someone evil. He was after her now. Because she followed the curious glow of purple in his bag. It had looked like some deadly poisonous mist...she couldn't help but follow! Why, why was he doing this? Would she really die, because of something like this? Since her accident down the well, nothing had made much sense. Her memories were scrambled, her mother, brother and grandfather were always giving her strange looks and then there was the strange feeling that haunted her around the school._**

"**_Ryuk! You can kill her, can't you!?"_**

'**_...kill me?!' Tears burned a painful path along her cheeks as she silently cried her fears out. A strange weight filled her chest and she watched as a shock of blood splattered across her eyes. No! She brought her hands up, but nothing was there. Nothing, it was a waking dream. Or, maybe a hallucination? She flinched and drew closer to the dark shadows clinging to the wall. The sound of heavy steps sounded, and she heard a voice call out._**

"**_Light! Light Yagami!"_**

"**_Damn it! RYUK!"_**

**_Shaking, she closed her eyes and felt her heart racing._**

"**_RYUK, KILL THEM! I CAN PROVIDE YOU WITH MORE ENTERTAINMENT, I CAN!...then, the eyes, give me the eyes and I'll kill them myself!"_**

**_RED_**

**_That's right, it was the eyes...his eyes...no, wait, what happened again? What was it?_**

**_A figure lingered around the corner of her hiding place, a head of messy brown hair peered down at her as she opened her eyes, meeting deranged, evil, red eyes. A hand lifted, a pen scratched along paper, she shook fearfully as she was too petrified to move._**

"**_LIGHT! NO!"_**

**_~BANG!~_**

**_Oh...that's where the blood splatter came from. Kagome reached her hand up to her left eye, touching lightly along the warm crimson liquid before letting gravity drag her hand back down. Three lines trailed from her eyebrow and down along her cheek while her eyes lingered on her red coated fingertips. It was strange, she felt like this was familiar, yet...yet...she could help feeling a sense of dread fill her. Unable to stop herself...she let out all the fear she felt, all the horrors of the situation drowned out the footsteps of the Detective running up to her._**

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!_**

**-x-x-x-**

"―_HHHHHHHH~!"_

Mello shot out of his bed, moving around as if to check his surroundings, his racing heart doing nothing to calm his nerves. He only relaxed when he saw Matt sleeping peacefully with his headphones in his ears, his game charging beside his head and the blanket that had once covered him lying uselessly on the floor. Moving to the red head, he lifted the blanket and tossed it over him. Pulling his goggled off as he lay them by his game. _'That's one bother taken care of, now for the other one.' _He left his room and started down the hall, seeing heads from the younger kids sticking out into the hall, he fought back a yawn and motioned for them to get back in bed.

"Mello, who was that?"

Glancing across from the room he was standing at, the kid next to him was clinging to his hand as he had made to walk him to bed. Linda was looking worriedly from her door, her hair down and eyes frightful. "Not sure yet. Help me get the smaller kids to sleep and I'll go find out what's going on."

She nodded.

"I'm surprised Matt isn't helping you."

His teeth gritted together in frustration before he walked into the room with the little boy and helped him into his bed. He felt the charcoal gray eyes of Near staring after him while waiting for him by the door. Tucking the boy in, he brushed messy brown hair aside as the boy pulled his blanket up a bit to his chin. It didn't take much for him to fall back to sleep once in his bed and under the still warm blankets. Walking silently out of the room, he turned a glare to Near, "Matt didn't wake up. He had his earbuds in, so he didn't hear the scream. Go help Linda, I'm going to find L."

Near made to say something when a soft whimper caught his ear. He saw a door cracked and opened it to see one of the youngest orphans kneeling and crying. "..." Walking closer, he knelt beside her and gently placed his hand atop her head. He treated her much like a kitten, if he thought about it. Running his hand over her hair in a calming manner. Her sniffles getting softer and softer until she brought a hand to her eyes and messily whipped away her tears. Looking up at him with blurry eyes while he looked past her while thinking over Mello's flippant orders. He was a little more than annoyed with the blonde instructing him to take care of the kids, but he figured if he had any intention of returning to sleep, he should at least get the rest of the orphans in bed. "It's late, you're tired, sleep."

The small girl smiled and stood up, at eye level now, she leaned in and hugged Near who's eyes widened at the gesture before she let go and ran to her bed. Sighing, he turned and left. Feeling a little bit dirtier than when this all started. The clammy cheeks that had pressed up against his, the snot and tear-stains that were now on his top. He fiddled irritably with the hem of his sleeve. _'Kids are gross...'_ the irony wasn't lost to him. He wasn't blind to the fact that he too was a child, but at least he knew basic hygiene.

**-x-x-x-**

Mello was leaning against the wall outside _Medusa's _room. When he'd gone looking for _L_, he'd detoured to the new girls' room, and low and behold, the door was wide open, and L sat on the bed with her held in his arms. He was rubbing circles along her back, her eyes closed tightly and tears falling mercilessly still down her cheeks. Really, what the hell happened that she had let out such a terrifying scream. It was bloodcurdling, something out of a Stephen King thriller/horror. Short of the unassuming music that played just before someone died, it had been enough to keep him on full alert while waiting for L to come back out. Even now, he had no plans to be seen yet, his shadow was down light from the door, so it didn't cast in a way where L would see him, and he was silent as the dead...hell...quieter even.

"_What did you dream?"_

"_...I saw Kira...we were in the warehouse...just before L and Matsuda showed up. It was just before..."_

Mello frowned, listening, taking all that he could from this, he only felt a little bit guilty for eavesdropping.

"_Tell me."_

"_He was looking for me, like he did then. He was mad, because I saw him use the notebook...I saw the guy die. I watched the poison spread. The purple of the book, it surrounded that man too. It surrounded him, and it attacked his heart. He died seconds after."_

"_Poison? The heart attacks?"_

"_Yeah, the poison of the book, it spread into all of Kira's victims. He saw me, and I could feel death hovering around him. I ran and he pursued. I don't know how you knew, but I'm glad. I'm really, really glad that L found me. I was scared...so scared."_

"_Kagome survived Kira though...right?"_

"_I only survived because of L and Matsuda..."_

Mello's eyes widened. Two pieces of information had just slipped past L, and Mello had been fortunate enough to hear them. One, Medusa's name...was Kagome, and she had been a victim of Kira's.

"_No, your name was written in the Death Note, it didn't affect you though. Ryuk had no explanation for it either, quite the unsolved mystery, don't you think so?"_

"_It doesn't concern me. I don't care that Kira couldn't kill me; I care that I'm alive."_

"_Alive, but too scared now to live."_

"_That's not fair."_

"_...sorry. Why don't you continue telling me about your dream?"_

"_When Kira was desperately yelling for Ryuk to kill me. I didn't know who he was talking to, but I figured it was the evil that was lingering behind him. I could only make out a faint shadow, but it was there. He told him...if Ryuk wouldn't kill me, then to give him the __**eyes**__ and he'd kill me himself. It was quiet for a moment, aside from the heavy footfalls that were yours and Matsuda's running desperately through the warehouse, it was quiet. I heard a shuffle, and when I opened my eyes, he had peered around the corner where I'd hidden, peering down at me, I saw them. I saw those evil red eyes, and he grinned down at me before opening his book and writing down my name. I heard you yell out his name, it was you, wasn't it? You called out to Light, and... Matsuda pulled the trigger. Right? Right?"_

"_Yes, Matsuda fired the shot that killed Light Yagami. He made a choice...it nearly broke him to do so, but he's a good Detective. An amazing Detective. He did well. Kagome, are you okay to sleep now?"_

Mello waited to hear what she'd say.

"_...can I stay awake?"_

"_If you feel you must,"_

"_I will go to the library then."_

Mello abandoned the wall and left before L or _Kagome_ saw him lingering outside the door. Returning to his room, he felt his brain reeling as he took in all that he heard.

"Mello! Mello, did you find out what happened?"

Mello sighed and turned to see the two most annoying people in the orphanage, waiting in the hall for him. "Yeah, it was a female fox. Specifically, a red, female fox. They apparently sound like a female in distress when they are seeking to attract mates."

Linda, bless her heart, smiled and bought the obviously fabricated story. "Is it out now?"

Mello and Near gave her a look, sighing, he nodded, "yeah, L tossed it out. Quite an amazing feat to witness, I'll let you ask him all about it in the morning but go to sleep for now."

She took her que and left the two genii to stare at one another.

"Mello is a horrible liar."

"I didn't lie, the female red fox does make a sound like a distressed human female when seeking out mates."

Near shook his head, "it was Medusa, wasn't it? Her room is next to mine, and since that's the direction in which you walked, I assume you figured the same thing. I heard her but didn't want to involve myself."

"Of course, you didn't. What would someone like you have been able to do for her anyways? It takes someone with emotions to handle someone who's emotional."

"Mello assumes I have no emotions?"

"I try not to assume anything when it involves you, now go to sleep!_ Damn..._" He passed by Near and opened his door. It took all of his self-control not to slam the door in his obvious irritation. Obviously, he'd lied, but then, this shit really had nothing to do with him. _NOTHING_. He eyed his bed and looked at Matt who still lay sleeping as if someone hadn't just screamed Bloody Mary in the middle of the night. He tapped his foot, his blood pumping still from dealing with Near and Linda both directly after hearing Medusa's sob story, or _some of it_ at least. Making up his mind, he made his way over to his bed.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy! I am trying different scenario's with my IY/DN fics, since I don't want them all to be the same, and I really don't want to just retail the anime or manga to you all, changing things in such a diverse way is more fun and leaves more to the imagination. Merry Christmas to All and to All a Good Night~ Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eye Contact**

**Summary: "You'd be hard pressed to get her to pay you any attention, Mello." The ****_"her"_**** was none other than Kagome Lawliet. She wasn't the biological daughter of the genius detective "L", but he'd brought her back after the Kira case was brought underwraps. The girl, was a bit eccentric, in that she never made eye contact with anyone, not even L. It probably didn't help that her Alias in the orphanage, was Medusa, or...M, as if they needed another one.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/Mello**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**A/N: Alternate KIRA case end. Explained throughout the story, not all in one chapter, and not at all in the first chapter.**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the blonde who was at the end of the aisle she'd settled in. He had surely come looking for her. After all, he brought a heavy comforter and a pillow with him, then went through each aisle, only stopping when he came upon her in the back of the Historical Section. Dragging the comforter over to her, he threw it forward and she ducked her head as it fell on top of her. Raising a hand, she knocked it off her head and looked down at it as it fell around her. Her hand touched it as she felt the softness of the blanket, smiling at the feel of the polyester fibers, she looked back up at Mello and waited for him to speak. Her eyes settled on the rosary he wore; she didn't care to meet his aggravated gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she looked away and turned back to the book on Japanese History that she held in her hands.

"What the hell?! If you have something to say, then fucking say it!"

She felt her heart speed up and took a breath to calm herself before closing her book and laying it on her lap. Not thinking about it, she moved her hands to the blanket and tugged it around her warmly. "You came here looking for me, right? No, you don't need to answer, I already know that you did. You are too loud with your actions."

"...too loud?" He didn't know what that meant, but it pissed him off.

"You don't do things subtly. Everything is done as if to make a statement. You want to be seen...so you push yourself to do better, work harder, act faster...a small blanket would have worked, you chose to use the largest comforter in your room. You didn't just sit down, you stood and waited for me to comment on your arrival. Should I be thankful? Your arrival, is it supposed to make me happy? Of course it is. You are L's successor, you are Mello, you―" her eyes widened as a pillow popped her in the face with a _**PLOP**_ of force. Her hair feathered and fanned out at the gust of air that knocked it back, she couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Tch, guess what?"

She lifted her head in acknowledgement, but didn't turn to face him, eyeing instead the pillow in perplexity.

"You are officially _more_ annoying than Near is. What an accomplishment for someone who's been here for less than a week."

Kagome blushed and looked away as he sat down on her right. "Then take your shit and leave,"

"Oh? She's got a mouth on her too!? Come on, don't be so sour, I just call it as I see it."

"So do I, and you're an ass!" She snapped, turning to face Mello fully, her eyes widened when their eyes clashed dangerously. For a moment, all she saw was blue. A Vibrant, blue...that blood red. Her eyes widened and she shook dangerously as she suddenly made to move away only for a hand to take hers and keep her there by his side.

"Don't..."

"..."

"Don't turn away. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll just sit hear and read. You do what you were doing before, but this way, you aren't alone."

Kagome frowned, "...why?"

"Because I have a fucking conscience! Sit, read!"

She did. Still a bit shaky, she opened her book back up, but her eyes were closed, even as she turned the pages. She didn't open her eyes even once while she turned the pages one at a time over so often. The sound of the pages turning, lulled her into a calm and soothing tranquility. This continued for several hours, flipping the book back to the first page and restarting on page one, she didn't stop turning pages until she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes slowly, turning to her right, she saw the blonde hair, the slow rise and fall of the blonde's chest told a story of exhaustion. With deft fingers, she slipped her hand beneath his head and carefully guided him down so that his head rested on her lap, or more specifically, the warm blanket covering her lap. The book she'd been using to distract her mind lay off to the side as she became distracted by the blonde. Her finger toyed with a soft lock of yellow, it was like woven gold silk between her fingers. She let her head touch back against the pillow to her back and for only a short moment, she closed her eyes. That short moment turned into minutes, then hours...

**-x-x-x-**

L was standing in front of the Library after putting up a sign. Said sign simply read that the Library was Prohibited until after lunch. Waking up early in the morning, he had gone to check on the young Japanese girl who he'd brought from Japan after completing the Kira case. Finding her and one of his Successors curled up in a warm blanket, he was originally set to separate the two, but both looked exhausted. He had no desire to wake Kagome, hoping that she'd be so tired, she wouldn't bother to dream.

"L?"

Turning, L looked forward at Watari, "yes?"

"Is there a reason we are prohibiting the kids from reading?"

"...they need to take a break. Let them have today off from classes. I'm sure everyone is tired from last night anyways."

Watari nodded, "understood. Oh, Mr. Matsuda has called."

"...Touta?" Obviously, he muttered to himself, "what about?"

"He wanted to make sure that you would be around. He is flying in and wanted to speak with you about something."

L lit up a bit, "really?"

Watari shook his head, "you got along well with him, even if you gave him a hard time because of his poor deductive skills. You must have taken quite the shine to him."

Shrugging, he walked alongside Watari, "doesn't really matter _who_ I took a shine to. I liked Light well enough, but he was my main suspect and turned out to be Kira in the end, as anticipated. Still, I took a shine to him too."

"I'm sorry, L."

Again, he shrugged, but he didn't comment this time. Life was filled with disappointments like this. In fact, he felt it was humankinds' goal to disappoint the people who care the most. Still, Matsuda was a good person, he was different from all those who had disappointed him in the past. For that very reason, he decided that he couldn't meet with him again. Otherwise, who knew how long it would be before Matsuda disappointed him too. L was a simple person, who had simply given up on people.

"I should get started on those cases that have been piling up in my office,"

Watari looked at L from the corner of his eyes. A knowing look that followed him. Oh, how can the shadows that haunt one's pass take on the shapes of ones cruelest fears. He knew L was worried about Kagome, but _he_ was worried about L.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 3! Merry Christmas my Fanfiction Fam! I love you all and look forward to your reviews! This is my Christmas gift to all of you who have stuck by my side throughout so many years! I will continue and update again in January of the New Year. You will be able to find my Update Schedule on my Profile Page, so keep an eye out!**


End file.
